1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foam wrapping pressure sensitive rolls of material. More particularly, this invention relates to the wrapping of pressure sensitive rolls with the foam application unit and intermediate transfer cart in order to confine a foam wrapping operation in a limited amount of space with a minimum amount of manual handling.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to a demand in the industry, there is a need to wrap pressure sensitive rolls in layers of foam in order to facilitate manual handling without damaging the pressure sensitive material. Currently, the industry is either manually wrapping or semiautomatically wrapping pressure sensitive rolls which requires considerable machine downtime and/or labor. In particular, pressure sensitive rolls are customarily hand wrapped with foam after pressure sensitive material has been wound onto shafts at a winder station, and some businesses feed foam through the winder to provide foam wraps for the material.